


Her Second Chance

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [44]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Vivian gets an unexpected letter from Percival<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 147 Enamored</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Second Chance

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
 **Title:** Her Second Chance  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Vivian/Percival  
 **Summary:** Vivian gets an unexpected letter from Percival  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:**.504  
 **Prompt:** 147 Enamored

**Her Second Chance**

Vivian was sweeping the floor of the soup kitchen when one of the women handed her a letter. She looked at the envelope and saw the seal on the back. It was the seal that the Roundtable Knights used. It was from Percival!

Vivian ripped open the envelope and sat down in a nearby chair to read the letter. 

 

_My dearest Vivian,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and whole. I have always wanted good things for you. You are very special to me. I hope you realize that, Dear One. You are still my Dear One even after all that has happened._

_I know that we didn’t part on good terms but I was hoping to rectify that. I was hoping that we could meet. I would like to talk to you about what happened between us. I know now that it was not all your doing._

_I know that your current situation is not the best. Your banishment from the Court and your sentence does not deter me. In fact, working with the poor is a much better sentence than death. You should have been executed._

_Now that some time has passed, I hope you are no longer enamored of that traitor Alvarr. He made a fool out of you and it was only when the plot came out that you were free of him. He will be executed for his crimes soon. Then there will be no one for you to be enamored of._

_If you would like I could speak to the King and Queen on your behalf. Maybe I could lessen the length of your exile from court. Arthur and Gwen were generous to you once maybe they could be persuaded to be so again._

_I would like you to meet me at my flat on Tuesday at half past seven. Because of your banishment we cannot meet at the tea shop or the pub. If the others found out that we were in contact it would be a problem for both of us. I can’t wait to see you again._

_In Service,_

_Sir Percival Mercian_

_Knight of Britain and the Roundtable._

 

Vivian sighed. She read the letter again just to make sure she had understood it. She tucked it into her pocket and went back to sweeping.

Percival was always so soft hearted. It was just like him to reach out to her. She really thought Percival hated her after what she had done. He should have. She had treated him badly. She didn’t deserve a second chance or even a second thought from him but here it was in his own hand.

Vivian didn’t know if she would meet him yet. She was still so ashamed at being taken so completely in by Alvarr. She was a fool and she knew it.

Vivian decided in that moment to meet Percival and try to salvage the shreds of what they once had. It was more than she deserved but it was all that she had ever wanted.


End file.
